


different

by ariare



Series: dari Bunga Matahari kepada Sang Langit [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Week 1, kikuromonth, prompt: 711
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	different

**Author's Note:**

> Entri ketiga untuk _Kikuro Month 2015_
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Iris cokelat itu terbuka perlahan ketika dering alarm ponselnya berbunyi dari bawah bantalnya. Helaian biru muda segera memenuhi pandangannya saat pertama ia membuka mata untuk mematikan alarm ponselnya. Beberapa detik setelah ia mematikan alarm ponsel dan alarm yang lain, pandangan mengantuknya perlahan berubah menjadi pancaran rasa senang berikut dengan senyuman lebar. Dengan segera, ia menggoyang pelan si pemilik rambut biru muda yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

“Kurokocchi, bangun, Kurokocchi~!” ucapnya dengan nada senang dan riang seperti burung yang sedang bercicit pagi itu di atas rumah mereka yang masih cukup bisa dibilang baru.

Perlahan, yang bernama asli Kuroko Tetsuya itu membuka matanya seraya mengusap kedua mata birunya, “... Ada apa ... Kise- _kun_?”

“Coba tebak, hari ini hari apa?” tanya yang bernama asli Kise Ryouta dengan senyum cerah yang terlalu cerah untuk pagi hari yang masih begitu pagi itu. Yang bermata seperti langit memandang sejenak pria di hadapannya seraya mengingat.

“... Hari Sabtu.”

Yang berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan. “Bukan, maksudku bukan itu. Kalau itu aku tahu.”

Kuroko memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. “Lalu?”

“Hari ini, Kurokocchi, hari ini. Apa Kurokocchi lupa?” kejar Kise seraya menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk lelaki di depannya yang sedang berpose begitu imutnya—menurut preferensinya.

Kuroko kembali berpikir hingga matanya seakan menemukan sesuatu, “Hmm, sepertinya aku ingat. Tunggu sebentar.” Lelaki biru muda itu segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

“Eh?” Kise berkedip beberapa kali seraya mengikuti pergerakan pria yang sudah keluar dari kamar tersebut. “Kejutan, ya? Hehe.” Gumamnya pelan seraya menyengir lebar. Beberapa menit kemudian, si pria berambut biru muda kembali ke kamar yang langsung disambut dengan senyum lebar sang pasangan.

“Kuroko—cchi.....”

Senyuman lebar di bibirnya perlahan berubah menjadi raut wajah kebingungan ketika si biru muda datang—sambil membawa sepaket alat bersih-bersih rumah yang ia letakkan di lantai kamar mereka.

“Kurokocchi ... itu ... buat apa?” tanyanya seraya menunjuk-tunjuk paket sapu dan pel serta alat lainnya.

Yang biru hanya berkedip dan menatap lurus, “Buat hari ini.”

“Memangnya hari ini hari apa?”

“Kita janji untuk bersih-bersih hari ini, kan? Sudah kutandai juga di kalender. Kise- _kun_ lupa?” jelas Kuroko sambil menunjukkan kalender duduk di genggaman tangannya dengan tanggal sebelas Juli yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah berikut dengan tulisan kecil “bersih-bersih rumah”.

Mendadak, pria pirang yang masih agak melongo di atas kasur teringat pembicaraan mereka di tempat yang sama entah kapan itu, yang isinya sedang membahas tentang rumah mereka yang agak berdebu akhir-akhir ini, dan sudah lama tidak dibersihkan karena yang rambut pirang selalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai model.

Kise hanya mengiya-iyakan kapan mereka akan bersih-bersih, tanpa mengecek kalender waktu itu (dia mencanangkan, lebih baik hari Sabtu saja, jadi dia tidak terlalu lelah untuk hari Seninnya), sehingga tanggal pastinya hanya diketahui oleh Kuroko. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan jatuh pada tanggal ini.

“Err.... Tidak bisa diundur saja, Kurokocchi?” Kise mengernyit berikut dengan satu cengiran memohon.

Pria di depannya menggeleng pelan, “Tidak bisa. Kalau menunggu sampai minggu depan, rumah ini akan tertimbun debu semua.”

“Tapi Kuroko—”

“Ah, kalau Kise- _kun_ tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Akan kubereskan sendiri minggu depan. Minggu depan, kan, jadwal Kise- _kun_ padat sekali, jadi aku tak bisa mengganggu.” Potong Kuroko kemudian dengan pandangan datar—dan agak kecewa secara tersirat. “Akan kubereskan lagi sapu dan—”

“S-sekarang saja!”

Tangan mungil yang berambut biru berhenti. “Eh?”

“Kita ... bersih-bersih sekarang saja, ... Tetsuya....”

“... Serius?”

Yang berambut pirang hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum samar, hingga membuat si biru muda mendekat dan duduk di tepian kasur. “Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, Ryouta. Senyumanmu begitu.”

Kise kembali menggeleng pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyumnya melebar ke arah pria di depannya. “Aku tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi. Ayo, kita bersih-bersih sekarang~!”

Tersenyum tipis, Kuroko dengan perlahan meraih rambut pirang pemuda itu—mengacaknya kemudian. “Nah, kalau begini, baru Kise- _kun_ yang kukenal. Ayo.” Begitu selesai, segera ia berdiri kembali seraya menenteng peralatannya tadi keluar ruangan—meninggalkan pasangannya yang sedikit menurunkan derajat kecerahan senyum di bibirnya.

“... Sama sekali tidak ingat, ya?” 

 

* * *

 

 

Dua puluh menit kemudian, dua orang penghuni rumah itu sudah mulai membersihkan ruangan-ruangan di rumah mereka setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan sebagian barang-barang mereka ke halaman samping. Menyingkirkan debu dari atas lemari dengan kemoceng, mengelap beberapa pigura foto, jendela rumah, dan barang lainnya dengan kain lap, menyapu debu-debu yang jatuh, dan lain sebagainya.

Kise bertugas membersihkan tempat-tempat yang susah dijangkau oleh manusia berukuran 168 sentimeter yang menghuni rumah itu bersamanya. Sementara ia yang berukuran lebih kecil akan membersihkan sisanya yang berada dalam jangkauannya—walau agak kesal juga, sih, karena tadi kepalanya sempat ditepuk-tepuk karena pendek oleh pria yang lebih tinggi.

Saat membersihkan bagian atas rak buku, si rambut pirang sempat melirik sekilas pria yang mengelap beberapa buku di bagian bawah rak. Dahinya sedikit berkerut memandangi si pria rambut biru muda yang tengah serius dengan buku-buku kesayangannya itu. Pikirannya kembali lagi pada hari ini.

Ya. Hari ini.

Hari yang seharusnya ia (dan pasangannya) nanti-nantikan untuk dirayakan setiap tahunnya. Tapi kenapa ... kenapa malah jadi bersih-bersih begini???

“... Kise- _kun_.”

“Iya?” jawab Kise dengan sangat semangat seraya berharap agar kali ini Kurokocchi tersayangnya itu mengingat hari apakah ini.

“Aku senang ... bisa membersihkan rumah hari ini ... dengan Kise- _kun_.” Satu senyum tipis tersirat di masing-masing ujung bibir yang berkulit putih pucat itu. Senyum tipis yang menimbulkan satu senyum simpul yang berambut pirang di sampingnya.

“Aku juga senang, Kurokocchi.”

Mengelap perlahan buku di tangannya, “Maaf, ya, membuat Kise- _kun_ bekerja juga di hari libur begini. Soalnya aku tidak yakin ... bisa membersihkan bersama minggu depan....”

“T-tidak apa-apa, kok, Kurokocchi. Aku tidak masalah. Aku tadi lupa kalau minggu depan ada jadwal pemotretan di hari Sabtu. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena lupa pada jadwalku sendiri....” balas Kise kemudian seraya membodoh-bodohkan dirinya karena bisa-bisanya lupa dan pada maksud lain dalam perkataan si biru tadi.

Maksud lain bahwa si biru ingin membersihkan rumah dengannya, tidak sendirian tanpa teman begitu.

Sebenarnya ia yakin, Kuroko pasti bisa membersihkan seluruh rumah ini sendirian (dan dengan menggunakan kursi untuk tempat-tempat tinggi yang ia kuasai), bahkan mungkin lebih cepat daripada dengannya yang kebanyakan bicara. Tapi pasti ada perasaan yang menyenangkan, bukan, kalau kita bisa membersihkan tempat tinggal kita bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi?

Ia yakin pada maksud lain itu sepenuhnya. Sangat yakin. Ia paham, orang seperti Kuroko memang tak akan dengan mudah meluncurkan penuturan hatinya melalui mulutnya. Namun ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya terkadang bisa ia tebak. Terutama jika berada dengannya seperti ini. Ekspresi pria yang biasanya datar sedatar papan penggilesan itu seakan berubah menjadi lebih kaya dari apa yang biasa terlihat di wajah datarnya.

Dan ia menyukainya.

Tapi tetap saja, masalah utama yang mengusik pikirannya dan mempengaruhi keegoisannya adalah hari ini. Hari ini. Uh, apa benar pria di sampingnya itu sudah lupa?

Selesai membersihkan rak buku, Kise kembali menoleh kepada pria berambut biru langit kesukaannya itu. Sementara yang ditoleh sudah selesai mengelap sisi-sisi lemari serta sofa di ruang baca tersebut.

“Kurokocc—”

“Ah, Kise- _kun_. Ayo, kita pindah ke ruang tengah. Tinggal tempat itu saja yang belum kita bersihkan.” Potong Kuroko lagi sambil menenteng sapu, kemoceng, dan kain lap di kedua tangannya seraya keluar dari ruang baca—meninggalkan si rambut pirang yang senyumnya telah hilang entah kemana.

“Memang ... lupa, ya....”

 

* * *

 

Kise duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah sebelumnya memasukkan dan mengelap seluruh perabotan yang tadi ia dan Kuroko keluarkan ke samping rumah. Peluhnya jatuh perlahan di pelipis serta lehernya. Hari itu sudah menjelang sore dan mereka sudah selesai dengan acara bersih-bersih ini setelah Kuroko membuang semua sampah dan debu ke kantung sampah besar dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada beberapa langkah dari rumah mereka.

Sekarang yang berambut biru sedang berada di dapur. Mungkin sedang membuat vanilla dingin untuk mereka. Habis hari ini benar-benar melelahkan luar biasa, walaupun menyenangkan juga, sih, menggoda tinggi badan yang lebih uhukpendek dua puluh satu sentimeter darinya itu.

Tapi tetap saja. Masalahnya hari ini.

Menghela napas, Kise mengacak pelan rambutnya yang lepek karena keringat. Mungkin setelah ini, dia akan langsung mandi dan berendam saja di bak. Memejamkan matanya, masalah yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya kembali menguasai cerebelum di dalam tulang tengkoraknya.

“Kurokocchi benar-benar lupa, ya....”

“Lupa apa?” sebuah suara mendadak muncul dari sampingnya.

“W-waa—!”

Dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa serta mengabaikan pekikan kaget pria di sampingnya, yang berambut biru perlahan meletakkan dua gelas vanilla dingin ke atas meja di depan sofa.

“Ah, terima kasih, Kurokocchi.” Si pirang segera meraih gelas panjang berisi vanilla yang telah dicampur dengan sebongkah es batu. Yang berambut biru hanya mengangguk seraya memandangi orang yang sering ia personifikasikan sebagai bunga matahari cerah di sampingnya.

“Ah, segarnya~!! Memang segar, ya, kalau minum yang dingin-dingin setelah bekerja begini~!!” ujar Kise dengan riang sambil tersenyum lebar setelah meneguk minuman di gelasnya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, “Ya. Kise- _kun_ sudah bekerja keras hari ini,” Satu tangannya meraih helaian pirang pria tadi, yang kemudian ia acak perlahan. Sementara yang diacak hanya tersenyum tipis senang—meski tetap ada yang mengganjal. Selesai mengacak, Kuroko berbalik sejenak—dan lalu menyodorkan satu mangkuk yang agak besar ke arah pria di depannya. “Untuk Kise- _kun_. Hadiah karena hari ini sudah bekerja keras.”

Iris cokelat yang berambut kuning berkedip sejenak, “Ini ... apa?”

“Sup Gratin Bawang. Kesukaan Kise- _kun_. Aku tidak salah, kan?” jawab Kuroko dengan nadanya yang biasa. Senyum perlahan terukir di bibirnya saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah pria berambut kuning yang kini—

“... K-Kurokocchi....”

—wajahnya sudah hampir-hampir mau menangis secara komikal.

Yang berambut biru tersenyum tipis. “Sudah, sudah, terharunya nanti saja. Sekarang, makanlah dulu ini.” Ucap Kuroko sambil menyodorkan mangkuk tadi yang langsung diterima oleh si rambut pirang seraya meraih sendok dan kemudian memakannya perlahan dengan senyum senang.

“Enak seperti biasa, Kurokocchi~!!” respon Kise terhadap sup tersebut dengan senyuman cerah yang jelas sekali mengalahkan sinar matahari senja sore itu.

Kuroko menepuk-tepuk perlahan kepala yang berambut pirang dengan satu senyum kecil. “Selamat hari pernikahan kita yang ketiga, Ryouta.”

Hampir saja tetesan sup di mulut yang berambut pirang masuk ke tenggorokannya.

“Hm—ap-apa—uhuk uhuk—”

Dengan segera, Kuroko menyodorkan gelas vanilla dingin milik pria berambut kuning itu yang langsung disambar pria itu dengan cepat. “Makan jangan sambil bicara, Kise- _kun_.”

Selesai meneguk, yang lebih tinggi segera menoleh pada yang berambut biru muda lekat-lekat dan sedikit tidak percaya. “... Jadi ... Kurokocchi ingat...?”

“Ingat apa?” balas Kuroko dengan nada datar biasanya.

“Yang tadi itu, Kurokocchi~!” balas Kise lagi dengan sedikit iringan hela napas.

Kuroko berkedip sekali. “Ah, tentu saja aku ingat.” Jawabnya kemudian dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama-sama datar sedatar papan telenan di dapur rumah mereka, seakan-akan itu bukanlah hal yang menakjubkan dan mengagetkan bagi orang yang sedari tadi menanyakan soal hari ini dan hari ini di hadapannya.

Kise masih memandangnya tidak percaya untuk sejenak, hingga akhirnya menunduk sambil menaruh kembali mangkuk di meja lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dan dalam beberapa saat itu pula, yang tadi mengejutkannya mengubah sedikit mimik di wajahnya—sedikit bersalah. “Maaf, ya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk sengaja melupakannya. Aku hanya ingin ... tahun ini sedikit berbeda ... dan mengejutkan Kise- _kun_.” Satu senyum tipis keluar dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan empat kata terakhirnya tadi.

Yang berambut pirang masih menunduk, masih belum menatap ia yang kini melembutkan pandangannya. Bergeser mendekat ke arah yang masih menunduk, Kuroko meraih helaian pirang pria di depannya seraya membelai perlahan. “Kise- _kun_.... Aku—”

—Dan dengan cepat pria di depannya menubruk peluk dirinya.

“Kis—”

Badan mungil yang lebih kecil terdorong jatuh bersamaan dengan yang berbadan lebih besar di atas sofa—membuat yang berambut biru berada di bawah yang berambut pirang. Pelukan Kise begitu erat, erat, membuat seluruh permukaan dada menjadi begitu hangat dan nyaman—serta membuat kedua tangan kurus yang tadi mengambang di udara membalas memeluk. “... Kise- _kun_....?”

“Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi.”

“...?”

Kise menghela napas seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. “Maafkan aku, karena ... aku egois dan seperti anak-anak tadi. Aku baru sadar ... sewaktu membersihkan tadi dengan Kurokocchi....” ucap Kise di balik bahu pria yang berada di bawahnya. Kuroko mengusap perlahan helaian pirang yang berada di depannya seraya mendengarkan.

“Maafkan aku juga, karena terlalu sibuk dan meninggalkan Kurokocchi sendirian di sini setiap harinya, lupa pada jadwalku sendiri dan seakan meminta Kurokocchi untuk mengurusi rumah ini sendirian. Padahal ‘kan ... ini rumah kita berdua....” ucap Kise kembali melanjutkan. “Aku hanya memikirkan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita saja, tanpa memikirkan rumah yang kita tempati selama tiga tahun ini. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh....”

Yang berambut biru menggeleng perlahan. Kedua tangannya perlahan menangkup wajah yang berambut pirang dan mengangkatnya perlahan hingga wajah pria itu tepat menghadapnya. “Ryouta sama sekali tidak bodoh. Sama sekali tidak.” Ujar yang berambut biru dengan senyum lembut.

Kise menggigit perlahan bibir bawahnya seraya mengecup pipi yang berambut biru di depannya yang dibalas dengan satu senyum simpul. Perlahan yang berambut kuning tersenyum dengan agak lebar, “Jadi ... sekarang...?”

“Sekarang? Kise- _kun_ habiskan sup buatanku tadi.”

“Bukan. Setelahnya....” Dan satu kecupan meluncur di dekat leher yang berambut biru—membuat yang bersangkutan merinding mendadak.

“... Kutarik ucapanku soal Ryouta tadi.”

“Heeee???” wajahnya yang bermata cokelat terang itu cemberut perlahan. “Tetsuya jahat.” Ucapnya sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kuroko terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi cemberut orang di depannya ini. Kedua tangannya yang masih memegangi pipi pria model di depannya itu menarik kembali—melekatkan sekilas bibir mereka.

“Iya, aku memang jahat, Ryouta.” Kata Kuroko dengan senyum kecil saat cemberut di bibir Kise menghilang.

“... Dasar.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sebelumnya. :)


End file.
